Teen titans gender bended Korbyn
by MoraMoth
Summary: Robyn gets hurt in a fight and falls into Coma. When she wakes up nothing is the same anymore. 100 Years have passed since that day and the Titans are History. But just when she thought she's alone a certain redhead pops out of nowhere.
1. waking up

Teen Titans gender Bender

Hi this is a Teen titans gender bender Story. Its mostly RobStar (Korbyn), the carachters are taken from deviantarts carrinth. Check also Teen Titans: Parallel Universe Edition from Masaka1 out, because that story is important for mine too. (Robyn and Kor are engaged)

Kor (Anders) -Starfire

Robyn (Rebecca Grayson) –Robin

Cyber (Victoria Stone) – Cyborg

Revan (Roth) – Raven

Beast girl (Gabriel Logan) – Beast boy

I'm not born in an English speaking country so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.

Well enjoy

Summary:

Robyn gets hurt in a fight and falls into Coma. When she wakes up nothing is the same anymore. 100 Years have passed since that day and the Titans are History. But just when she thought she's alone a certain redhead pops out of nowhere.

Chapter 1: Alone awakening

There was nothing to hear in the dark Room besides the constant beeping sound of the machines that gather around. Some would think of a hospital room, of a white bed and a big Window to look out at. But this room has nothing of it, it was dark, had no windows and instead of a bed there stood a big tank filled with Ice cold air (it's a tank like the one u can see in underworld 4). In it sleeps a Girl we all know: Robyn. She's frozen so her Body wont age till she wakes up or rather till they wake her up.

The only question is how she got in there.

_It was a really nice day at Jump City, the sun was shining, birds were singing, the City was busy. The only Problem: even the bad guys enjoyed the day at the beach swimming rather than robbing something or someone and the really bad villains that would have done some bad were still frozen in Pari and it was no wonder that the Titans were bored. Sure they could have passed the time with the things they normally do: like hang out for some pizza or play cards. But since they always do these things when life gets boring, those options were just not interesting anymore. So here they are: bored and with no idea what to do._

_After a back and forth of __suggestion_s_, Kor voted they could "do the shopping". _

_Of cause Cyber and Beasty accepted __promptly__, they had been waiting for such an option to: __ embrace there mighty leader, Robyn! Revenge is so sweet for all the morning trainings. Oh they would get her to try on some __revealing__ Clothes. Now that seems fun, but it would be even more fun if Kor was there to watch since Robyn would be even more embraced._

_Sniggering they walked ahead. Revan who had been sitting quietly on the side, stood now up and followed. Mumbling something about a new book he wanted. After activating the Towers Security system Kor and Robyn left too._

_Shopping were all 5 Titans were __present__ was rare so it was quiet fun. Beasty and Cyber took the plan into motion and had the "time of their Life". Both would give Robyn the shortest Dresses they found for her to try on. But when Robyn realized it, it was already too late. Beasty had ripped the poor girl from the locker room, so that all could take a good look at her. Including Kor. The red blood trail that flowed down his nose said more than thousand words. And when Robyn saw it he wasn't so lucky anymore. Her anger (about him being a perv) swallowed her __embarrassment__ and she was ready to punch his lights out. Kor however isn't as stupid as we think him to be, so when he saw her coming nearer he mumbled "I need to go to the men's room", turned around and ran for dear life (at least for the moment it was safer). Cause after all these years he had spend with Robyn, even thought he was only visiting on special days, he learned that she was tough like a rock normally but when it came to love "things" she was really shy. And __so that nobody__will notice she covered her shyness_ _with other emotions (mostly fury). All he needed to do now was waiting for her to get out of the dress and calm down. When he returned to the others it was as said and everything was ok again. The shopping day was by now nearly over: Beasty and Cyber had fun and even bought some things for themselves. Revan got his book and some new tea, while Kor bought Robyn a __necklace__ as an apology. Or so he said: the truth was that he wanted Robyn to wear something from him. Poor Boy is still to scared from Batman to actual say what he feels. _

_Anyway. To finish the day of Robyn suggested they could get some Ice-cream (we all know who wants it). But unfortunately they didn't got to it. They day had cooled off and the bad guys had now the desire to steal again. The first 6 robberies weren't a big problem, the next 3 were harder cause they grew tired, but it was the last one that brought the disaster. It was near the museum, where they faced a whole new enemy and on the same time an old one. It was the __Gordasian__Emperor son the one who begged Kor not to let him crash-land but Kor refused. Now he was back, angrier, and it seemed that he had a new battlesiut, one that looked more powerful the ever. "You destroyed the ship! My father died in it and now I will kill you!" he had screamed. Before the Titans had a chance to react, he was in front of them throwing punches at each one. Most of those punches were dodged but those who hit, hit hard breaking bones. But the Titans were lucky, his Rage blinded his better judgment and this led him to mistakes. When he made a bigger one, leaving his side open, kor and Cyber jumped at it both punching with their __whole __strength__. The__ Gordasian stumbled back leaving jet another opening for Revan, who took the guy in the air and letting him fall down. Beasty saw it and transformed in a T-rex hitting him once more against a wall. That was all what Robyn needed she __threw__ some Bombs in his direction and finished him off. There he lay __apparently knocked-out. But now the Titans made the worst mistake: They turned around to wait for the police. That was the Moment where the Gordasian drew his__weapon and fired before he passed out completely. The bullet hit Robyn in the chest, 1 inch beside her heart._

_Everything afterwards happened in a blur, she heard voices scream to not__give up and she`ll be allright and at that moment she knew that nothing was alright. "They were __bringing__ her__to the hospital" after that thought her world turned black…_

So here we are again, in that pitch black room with the beeping sounds. The girl still sleeps peaceful, unaware of what is going on outside of her Room. Outside you can see people running around not just Humans but some aliens too. Most of them are screaming in panic and if you listen closer you can hear that there is a problem with an airlock. An airlock? Were the hell are we you might think. I tell you: Earth was lost 40 years ago. Not lost like: boom! Earth gone, but lost like: in nuclear war. (I know were in Teen Titans but I had to make it)

So since Earth isn't a place where you can live anymore (well you could if you do not mind the radiation) humanity had to look out other options. Which leads us here: To a space station, of the size Tokyo's, on the moon. And of course with only people who had rich Parents or Grandparents the poor ones are still down there, eating each other. (Sad but I believe it'll be that way once it happens to us).

But back to the Airlock who apparently is broken. So people running around trying to fix it which seems successful until the apprentice accidentally cuts one of the power lines and part of the station becomes dark. But the light is not the only thing that goes out. Back in the dark room there is silence, no beeping anymore what means that the cooling system is also off and slowly but surely the person on the tank thaws too. When Robyn opened her eyes she saw nothing only darkness not because the room was dark or the lights were off but because her eyes where closed to long. At first she was quite calm, and tried to grope around with her hands to see where she was. However, when she discovered that she was locked into something, she began to panic. So she began to bang her fists against the glass, luckily for her the glass shattered into thousand pieces and by now her sight had returned too. Hopping out of the tank remains (remainings?), she ran to the door, without taking care of her, through the glass, injured feet. As she threw open the door however, she was greeted with seemingly endless hallways. There she stood now only clad in a thin nightgown, all alone with a terrible feeling in her stomach….

So finally first chapter end. Please tell me if you like it and I'm open to any suggestions

See ya


	2. tell the truth

I am bad at names so no critics for Names or alien races I got them from Wikipedia alien races list and I use alien races you can look up at Google so you know what the look like but you're always free to use your imagination. This chapter is a little boring but important next chapter will have more romance in it

Chapter 2 Explanation

So there she stood, all alone in the empty hallway. Not knowing where to go but not wanting to stand there either, she decided to look around a bit. After a while, however, her injured feed made themselves noticeable and with each step it was harder to stand straight. So the only option she had was to sit down on the floor and examine her feet. The glass had cut them deep and only now did she notice that her bloody foot prints were spread on the white floor, making a clear line from her room to herself. She cursed under her breath, Bruce or rather Batman would be disappointed, he had told her hundred thousand times that she should leave no traces. The enemy could find her! Well, to be entirely truthfully she had no idea if they were enemies or friends or if she was all alone in here but she didn't want to take the risk. In the End they are enemies. No, she had to make sure to leave no more traces behind. As soon as she was physically better she would take a better look around but for now she took hold of her nightgown and ripped a little off and wrapped it around her feet. There were only small glass pieces inside the wound left so she pulled them easily out. After both of her feet were taken care of, she got to her feet again. Ready to find some good hiding place, but first she needed something to eat.

Moving as quietly as she could without wincing she slipped through the hallways. "Damn does this never end" she cursed again. But when she rounded the corner she almost felled over in shock. There was a huge window, but it was not the window that shocked her to the core it was the thing to see through it. Through it she could see the whole space station. This building was seemingly the highest one. Great, now she had to get down all the way and look for a way to get back to earth. Just Great.

While she stood there and gazed at it, she didn't hear the quiet footsteps behind her (robyn is still tired from her slumber so her skills are not working good). Still obviously to the person, who is now right behind her, she spins around to continue her search for foot. When they meet eye to eye, her heart jumps out of her chest and for the first time in ages she screamed in pure horror. Turning on her heel she runs, not caring where to, only to get away.

Not knowing why he scared the poor girl so much the Stanger followed Robyn, scaring her even more with it. The chase went on for a few minutes, but Robyn was in no condition to run and so it was no wonder that her muscles gave in (I mean sleeping for years without moving) and she crashed to the floor unable to move. The stranger had no problem to catch up now. As Robyn saw him coming she closed her eyes hoping that everything was just a bad dream. When the stranger touched her back however, she knew it wasn't but he surprised her when he gathered her up in his arms and started walking.

"_**u know, u don't have to fear me. I was looking for you since it's my duty to take care of you, miss Wayne. I will make sure that you're every wish is fulfilled**_"

Robyn couldn't believe it, what the hell. "_**Miss Wayne? My every wish? Why?"**_ she asked carefully.

The stranger was a young man apparently not human with blue skin and white hair he even had elf like ears but apart from that he was humanoid looking and he was smiling at her in a very charming way. "_**Yes my lady, Mister Bruce Wayne has bequeathed everything to you. So you are Misses Wayne from now on and that means everything you say goes."**_

"_**I see, so where is Bruce and where are we here? Why do my legs hurt so much and what's with that tank?**_" At her words the stranger flinched slightly and Robyn immediately knew something was up. Once again he looked down "_**Maybe we should talk about this after you ate and drank something. I will explain it to you then.**_" And here again was that terrible feeling.

When both of them reached a kitchen, he sat her carefully down on one of the stools and moved to make her some soup and a cup of Tea. As he brought Robyn the soup and the tea her stomach made a really loud noise and to say she was embraced was an understatement. The Stranger only smiled at this and gave her a spoon which in turn she hurriedly snatched. While she ate the stranger got some tea himself before sitting down and sighing.

"_**First I should start with my name. I am Shakul and my race are the **__**Na'vi**__** from the planet Pandora. I had been here for about 7 years now and I already know almost everything about you, so introduction is not necessary**__."_ Robyn flinched, hopefully he doesn't know everything.

The stranger now known as shakul stated further: "_**I don't know if you are ready for the truth but I believe that I have to tell you since you'll find out anyway. First: Earth is no longer it was lost about 40 years ago in a nuclear war and since humans can live healthy in such circumstances they **__**built**__** this station. Were on the moon now. Second: as for your stay here, you were injured really badly in fight and were brought to the hospital but they couldn't help you and said that they might could in a few years that was why you were in that tank so you would not age or so I have heard. Third you…**__"_

"_**Stop! Stop! You mean I was in there for 40 years?**__!"_ interrupted Robyn obviously shocked and Shakul immediately gritted his teeth. "_**No Miss, you where frozen longer than that."**_ Robyn's fist crashed on the table alarming Shakul, he had read that Robyn the girl wonder could be demanding when she wanted something but didn't thought it was this bad. She wanted the Truth and there was no way out of it. Sighing he continued carefully not wanting another outburst "_**You were hurt really bad and Mister Bruce didn't want to bury you, so he constructed that tank but after he died the chairman's didn't want to wake you cause they would lose all their rights on the company. And since you were longer in that tank than planed you muscles reduced themselves that's why you're legs are hurting**_**."**

"_**you're not answering my question I SAID HOW LONG WAS I IN THERE !?" **_Robyn stood now up und and seized him on the shirt.

He sweat dropped at this, she was really not stupid and oh dear the grip she had on his shirt was so strong too. He had to tell her now even if it means destroying all her hopes "_**you were in there for about 104 years… you're friends, family their all gone… I am so sorry…"**_ shakul couldn't look at her as she slowly stumbled back. ALL GONE? No one there anymore? Only she? How? How could all of this happen? She asked herself again and again and again only to realize that she knows the answer.

Shakun was in the following days there for her, he tried his best to help her but nothing worked. He got her a new room and explained that for now she was not allowed to leave the tower. As if she would. Robyn was so down from the news she had gotten, that even smiling was a difficult task. Every time she thought about something her thoughts would return to her friends or family and it was really hard for her to not crash down crying. She might be tough in a fight but that didn't mean she has no heart. What Robyn didn't knew was that someone was still waiting for her…


	3. little mistakes and Run!

Chapter 3: run!

Not good at writing action scene too you just have to live with it. Anyway I know I wanted to have more romance in it but this came just in my mind

„All gone" this was the phrase that repeated itself in Robyn's mind again and again. Afterwards she would start thinking that maybe just maybe she should end it. Her pride however stops her, she was stronger than this after all and somehow the feeling that she needs to stay alive and wait didn't want to leave her neither. So here she is, sitting in her bed like on many other days. How many days have passed since that talk? Robyn didn't know. Time was meaningless to her till now but not today. She was sick sitting around and having her thoughts torture her.

With her mind made up she stood up and for the first time she took a real look at her new room. Shakul had made sure that it was nice, comfortable and had everything that she might need. And right now she needed new clothes. So Robyn walked over to the dresser and pulled a dark red sweater and black jeans out. Normally she hated jeans since you can't fight properly in them but now… for whom should she fight?

This retuned her immediately back to her previous thoughts. She was glad when there was a knock on the door that saved her from thinking further. Shakul who came in to bring her something to eat stopped dead in his tracks _**"Lady going somewhere?"**_

Robyn turned around to face him and couldn't help but wonder at his horrified expression. _**"Something's wrong with me? I just wanted to look around a bit."**_ The dishes immediately felled to the ground shattering into thousand pieces. Stepping forward not caring about the mess he just made shakul griped the girl by her shoulders "_**NO you are not allowed to leave this tower, not even this floor!"**_ Robyn shook his hands off her asking _**"Why not? I am dying in here; do you know what thoughts I get when I sit in this bed?"**_ Shakuls expression softened and he stepped back to sit on her bed. He ran his fingers a few times through his hair before looking up at her again "_**I told you a few days ago that the chairman's didn't want to wake you up, because they would lose their rights on the company since you are the**____**rightful**____**heritage of Wayne enterprise. Now imagine what will happen when they find out you are not sleeping anymore. Either they force you back in the tank or they make sure that you won't live long enough. I can't let that happen**__**, **__**not**____**after I**____**got to know you**____**a**____**little**____**and certainly not**____**after**____**I promised**____**my**__** friend."**_

Robyn, now understanding stepped forward and took his hands in her own "_**I can understand that but note that I'm Robyn I've been trained for situations like this. Nobody will even see me ok? Don't worry"**_ Shakul nodded and tried to shake the bad feeling and his misgivings away but it was no use and before he was able to say anything else Robyn was already in the elevator and gone. He really hoped that it was just a feeling.

Robyn felt a bit bad for leaving shakul like that but she really really needed to get out of there. While she waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor, she hops a little bit up and down to get her legs to work better. When the elevator doors finally opened, she jumped out with such joy that she immediately ran into someone. The person however, didn't even move an inch and when she looked up her eyes nearly felt out. Robyn apologized quickly and left the building. "Who knew that killer croc had family in outer space?" (korgans Mass effect) she sniggered slightly. Now to her discovery Tour. She walked around a bit for about an hour but the more she saw the more disgusted she became. She had heard the stories about what's going on on earth from shakul and to see those people living in the greatest wealth while the others kill each other for a little piece of bread disgusted her to no end. "_If those snobs would give the poor people what they throw away, there wouldn't be so much suffering down on earth_" she thought angrily and then it clicked. She was now rich too, if she can't fight for justice the way she did before, she just has to fight on another level, her friends and family would have wanted that too right? With that thought she made her way home.

When Robyn reached to tower however, she immediately felt that something wasn't how it should be so really careful she made her way to the stairs, knowing better than to just use the elevator. It was the most torturing way ever but she reached her floor and became really quiet. She could hear voices, strange, since she and shakul had been the only ones on the floor and when she listened closer she could hear them talking about her and shakul. They were trying to find them! Why! One of them ran past the door to the stairway and Robyn found her blood running cold. That Guy… or what it was… this killer croc alien. She had told shakul not to worry and here she was running straight in their arms. Just when she once is to trustingly that nothing will happen than everything goes wrong. Ok. First she had to find Shakul, since they are talking about finding THEM and not HER. Then the two of them had to make a plan maybe they could trick them into thinking she still sleeps. "_No that won't work since the big thing already saw me, well first is shakul_" with that she was ready to slipped around the corner. Robyn made sure to put her skills to maximum; shakul had said that they might try to kill her. Truth she had wished for death a few days ago but that thought was forgotten the moment they pulled shakul into this. That guy was not responsible for her!

So she crept through the corridors trying to find him, sometimes she had a really close call and was nearly discovered but she managed to stay undetected. Robyn had searched every room now and had no idea where to look anymore, when all of sudden someone covered her mouth. She tried to turn around only to meet his eyes. Shakul let her go with a psstgesture and gripped her hand to show her the way out. They both reached outside with no further problems and started running away as fast as they could "_**how didn't they find you shakul? I mean you are rather high and blue."**_ Shakul laughed at this "_**my race might be high but we are perfect hunters and a good hunter needs to be able to hide despite his high and color."**_ At this Robyn felt a bit ashamed, she should know those things but somehow her brain didn't want to work for the past days and for now she felt it would be wiser to let shakul guide them.

"_**What are we going to do now? We obviously can't go back there."**_ She noted while looking at the smaller getting tower. Shakul lowered his speed and started to walk _**"we are going to my sister. From there I can call my friend who I've been meaning to call since you woke up. I'm 100% positive he can help us." **_

Robyn looked skeptical but asked anyway "_**this friend… can you trust him completely**_?"

Shakul stopped, turned and put a hand on her shoulder "_**you used to trust him completely too and I know him since I was a boy so yes" **_

Robyn looked at him in pure puzzlement, she knew him? But everybody was gone right? Or not? What now? And with that the rest of the way was spend in silence, Robyn in her thoughts and shakul trying to find the inconspicuous way to his sister's apartment.

When they reached their destination, shakul once again put his hand on her shoulder to get her out of her own little world. The apartment building was to say it simple "low". Some windows were shattered the door looked like the next blow would turn it into dust and the walls were sprayed all over. Inside wasn't any better _**"I thought only rich people live here? on this station"**_ Robyn noted. "_**do you think the rich people would work for themselves, cook for themselves? No the need us the low ones to get the jobs done**_" as soon as the words left his lips he covered his mouth _**" I am so sorry miss Wayne I am not allowed to take this freedom. I shouldn't have said that"**_. This time Robyn gripped his hand (she's not high enough to reach his shoulder) "_**it's ok, I'm not born rich neither. I know how it is and to be truthfully seeing those snobs disgusts even me. We are friends aren't we? So from now on you say what you want to say ok and no more miss Wayne!" **_with that said both of them walked up the stairs. Shakul knocked a few times before the door opens to reveal a woman looking almost like her brother but with black hair. Shakul quickly explains what had happened and the woman steps aside to let them in. _**"you poor girl not even a few days back from the death and already running around you're hungry?**_ _**I'm going to make you something and afterwards you bath and then I make you the bed.**_" With that said she hurried to the kitchen. Shakul just looked at Robyn and struggled "_**runs in the family**_". So Robyn ate, bathed and got into bed, when they were sure that she's asleep, the woman turned to shakul. (They speak in their home language. pandorian? but you know…)

"_**You know, she can't stay here forever. They won't give her the company they rather kill her and they won't stopping looking for her on this station. You can talk you're way out of it if they ask you, saying you where shopping and when you came back she was gone but when they see you with her you're dead. Don't do this bro."**_

"_**Don't worry sis. I will call him later and explain everything. And we both know how he is once he hears that she's awake and stable, he will be here in not time jumping up and down. The rest will happen on its own**_"

Both of them started to laugh at this but reminded themselves to stay quiet for the girl who sleeps just next door. That will be a phone call….


	4. in youre arms

Chapter 4 see ya

Two days had passed since robyn and shakul escaped the tower and lived with his sister. Shakul still didn't want to tell her, who the mysterious friend was and it drove her nearly wild. He in exchange would laugh and say something like "can't ruin the surprise" so it was no wonder that Robyn woke up with a ragging headache, she had been thinking the whole night who it could be. groaning she turned and tried to go back to sleep but it was no use.

So standing up she walked to the bathroom, only to realize she had no clothes to change into anymore. Groaning again she changed her course to the kitchen in hopes of finding the nice woman. Thank god for reflexes when a ball of clothes flew right at her. Thankfully Robyn looked at the woman before she headed for the bathroom again.

There was a really nasty grin on the woman's face, she had given Robyn a beautiful white dress with blue stripes that kinda looked like cybers body (don't know how to explain otherwise, I thought it needed to be a little future like).

She was not thrilled with the selection of her clothes but accepted it anyway thanks to her headache and besides this woman was compelled to nothing. Half a day had passed already and shakul and Robyn were alone again, his sister had left for work after breakfast. She had given Robyn the dress and a necklace as a goodbye present and explained that they wouldn't see each other anymore.

Robyn was confused by this but didn't ask any further questions and only now did she realize that the necklace kor had given her was missing. She tried to remember where it could be but damn does her head hurt.

It was early afternoon when the door bell rang and shakul nearly flew to the door to rip it open only to turn pale white. There were they again, the guys from the tower.

Shit! So really quietly she opened the window, hoped on the fire ladder and climbed down. Why wouldn't they let her be? Oh right she could take a billion dollar company from them. She had wanted to claim it but having to fear death for her whole live was a little too much.

She ran along the street, thinking it would be wiser to not be found near shakul. That guy might be pulled into it more than he already has and gets hurt in the end. Robyn had fought guys like this long enough to know what they are capable off, she would return later.

She didn't realize in which direction she ran till she somehow ended on the landing docks. "Wow didn't knew there so many different ship types, at least here I am inconspicuous" she thought triumphantly. But as we say: don't be too happy too early. We are talking about a big company with many many henchmen's and so running away from one group can lead you easily to the other.

But when Robyn realized it their eyes laid already on her. Damn it! What the hell was wrong with her? Ever since she woke up her whole experience seems to be looked down in her brain. Turning on her heel she runs all the way silently cursing "she should have listened to shakul and not gone out". Well too late now.

The henchman close on her heels she ran across the landing zone while she jumped across different objects such as pipes and ship parts, All in hope to outdistance her followers, if only there were not this stupid headache who would slow her down here and then. Luckily for her, she was seen long enough by her friend. But back to our female.

After a while of this running Robyn noticed that a few of her followers were missing. She knew those kind of situations in which the enemies would split up to surprise her then. No, Robyn would not fall for something like that however destiny had other plans with Robyn and on one point in this race she was forced, trough a spare part, to run in a different direction than the one she planed. Unfortunately, this ship part was a defect one and some oil leaked through it and with her speed it was already too late to slow down. Robyn slipped on it, crashed down head first and lost consciousness. "Oh no not again"

When Robyn woke, the first thing she realized was that her headache was gone. Under further inspection, without opening her eyes, she found she was in a very soft bed and for the first time she wanted to stay longer asleep. Her brain though didn't let her as the former event came crashing back down. She was almost scared to open her eyes but did it anyway and nearly jumped on the ceiling. This only seems to amuse the other person even more.

To shocked to say anything Robyn only stared at him, there he was obviously perfectly fine. His hair had grown to reached his waist, the little baby fat he had was gone completely now and his clothes were different but apart from that he looked pretty much the same. She knew him: He the only man in the whole universe that was able to set her heart on fire, even if she didn't want to admit it herself. He: Kor!

For what seems like an eternity she stared at him and he stared right back without moving, fearing that it might be a dream she reaches out to touch his face and he leans into her touch without a second thought. It was there, he was there and one moment later she was in his arms, hugging him with all her power.

Not that he minded, Kor had waited years to pull her into his arms again. They both stayed like this neither one wanting to let go, Kor knew that later she would deny all this but he didn't let it bothered him. As comfortable as it was he pulled back grinning _**"you know you are really troublesome, you're lucky that I saw you being chased by them and came to your aid my princess"**_

Hhe knew she hated it when he treated her like a damsel in distress and right on cue came "_**Iam NOT a girl who needs to be rescued. I had everything under control."**_ But even she knew that it was a lie.

Kor only smiled, damn had he missed her and it took all of his willpower to not pull her back to him and never let go. Even if one side of him was sad for her that batman was no longer there, the other however could jump up and down in happiness. Of cause he´d never let her know, Kor had been trained to not let his emotion show to much anymore. It would not be good for a prince to not have a poker face but batman being gone meant for him no more treats and that means he can flirt with Robyn without any fear.

Robyn felt embraced by his intense stare and tried to look at the floor only to come up with the most important question _**"How?" **_

"_**Not to offer you but human always thinks that what goes for them goes for all other species. I am Tamaranien **__**and we**__**are deathless**__**until we**__**give up**__**our**__**immortality and I thought that you might need someone who's there when you wake up, besides I needed to make sure that the just don't kill you and obviously I was just in time."**_ He spat the last part seemingly not too happy about the fact but as fast as his anger came a soon it was gone and replaced with his charming smile.

Stop did she just thought charming? She totally didn't have a soft spot for him and She was so totally not going to forgive him for letting her being chased by the guys "_**What is with them now? And if you're thinking that I forgive you for not coming sooner then you're wrong" **_with that said she crossed her arms trying to stare him down only to realize that it didn't work anymore.

The response Robyn got was not the one she was expecting _**"AWWW, look who missed me! Never knew you needed me so much. For the guys, they won't stand up for some time. oh and by the way, I believe this is yours."**_

(I thought that kor needs to be more cocky, since he had years to learn English and earth things and we all know why he stayed deathless. "wink wink" Anyway tamaraniens ARE aliens and I find it hard to believe that the only difference they have from humans is the ability to fly)

For his response, Robyn almost threw the pillow at him but stopped to look at what he was holding. It was her necklace the one she had gotten from him! Whit a quick motion she snatched it from him and put it over the one she was already wearing. Robyn missed the look of pure adoration on his face "_**you know you really look beautiful in that dress, you should wear it more often"**_

"_**As if I would. Now that you like it I will throw it away"**_ she blushed but knew that she would never give it away anymore she would keep it till the end of time. However, Back to his punishment: She grasped the pillow again and threw it at him a few times all the way laughing, kor couldn't help but be happy with her even if it meant to be punished.

After a while she eventually stopped and he took the opportunity to talk again "_**Robyn…as much as it is rightfully your company you know that they won't give it to you. So how about you come with me? I would be really happy and you wouldn't be alone. You'd have nothing to worry anymore"**_

Robyn looked at him "_**but what about earth? I cant just forget about their suffering!" **_he gripped her shoulders and smiled

_**"Don't worry my planet has been helping them as good as we can, besides if you come with me you could be the one managing things, what do you say?"**_ how could she say no if he practical begged her with his eyes.

"_**Good ok."**_ Was all she answered and even thought there was no outward reaction, inside his mind he was floating on cloud 9.

"_**Well then, I should leave now since its late and you're headache will return sooner or later, So sleep it'll cure it **_" upon hearing his word she suddenly got scared. What if she wakes up and everything WAS just a dream? And without thinking she grasped his hand. Turning he looked at her slightly confused, she was not looking at him but managed a weak "_**Stay**_".

Not knowing if he heard correct he bowed in her direction "_**stay, please stay. I don't want to wake up finding out you're gone**_" sighing he whispered equally quiet "_**ok, just let me go get changed and in the while you can change too. Clothes are in the dresser over there.**_" Nodding she let go off his hand so he could get changed, in the while she did as told and got in the bed again.

True to his word he returned a few minutes later with a nasty grin on his face _**"You know that there is only one bed in this room and I am definitively not sleeping on the floor right? If you want me to stay you have to cuddle up with me**_" Robyn huffed at this but scooted to the side anyway.

Smirking even more Kor got into the bed and wrapped her in his arms and only because Robyn didn't want him to think that he's allowed to do what he pleases, she wriggles around a bit but with no real intension to get away.

As much as she hates to admit it, she likes being in his embrace. It makes her feel save like nothing else matters. With that she drifted slowly off to sleep and a moment before she was off to lala land Robyn could have sworn she felt his lips on her forehead…


	5. Lies

Sorry for the late update. My heater was broken and I can think when I'm freezing to death. Anyway hope you enjoy it even if this is the shortest chapter so far but its better then non.

Lies

When Robyn awoke the next morning the first thing she noticed was, that she was alone. No kor beside her, but she knew that it wasn't a dream because she was in the same room than the night before and when she looked fully to her side, where kor had slept, she saw a pile of clothes and a note

"_**Didn't want to wake you since you looked so sweet, but I have to work, prince stuff and such… well I left you clothes you can wear. See ya later kor"**_

Robyn smiled to herself. That guy. Giggling slightly she scooted out of the bed and walked to the toilet to change and wash herself but when she looked in the mirror she frowned, her hair was a mess and her eyes baggy. What he found so sweet about her looking like this she didn't know.

After she was done, she walked around a bit. She was definitely on a ship so much was clear but she didn't know if there were moving or not. When she ask the staff about it they only responded swiftly "_**left the station in the morning**_ " after this they were too busy with their work. She couldn't even ask them where Kor is. So the only option she had was searching, Easier said than done.

It took her nearly an hour, but she eventually fund him standing in one of the hallways, talking to shakul. She was glad to see him alright but something other got her attention more.

Blushing, she looked Kor up and down and the only thing she thought at that moment was "_**He looks so handsome in this new uniform**_" but as soon as Robyn finished that thought, she slap herself across the face "_**Stop thinking that, you don't like him at all, no you don't, got it!**_" Breathing in deeply and shaking her head to banish anymore of this, she stepped forward to greet him. He hadn't noticed her jet and she wanted to surprise him.

What she heard next however, brought her blood to boil. She listened a few moments to the conversation between the two males, until she couldn't take it anymore. Turning she left without letting them know she was even there. Robyn felt like she was packed into cotton, her head felt numb and her eyes ached from trying not to let tears escape them.

How could he do this to her?! She thought they were friends! She thought that he would cherish her wishes and ideals to help others even if it means getting hurt in the end herself. She thought that he had the same ideals but here he was lying to her. About helping earth, about everything! She couldn't believe it, but she knew what she had heard.

Somehow she was able to reach her room again and she immediately jumped into the bed, not caring for the clothes she was wearing.

What had happened to him in this year's alone? Was the Kor she knew not there anymore?

With this thoughts and a heavy heart she drifted back to sleep. A little while later someone woke her and when Robyn opened her eyes for the second time the day she was high on emotion again. Kor sat there, smiling at her, lightly playing with her hip long hair. Frowning she nearly ripped her hair out of his hand and turned, she couldn't take him at this moment. Puzzled he looked at her, was something wrong with her?

"_**Robyn is something Wrong with you?"**_ she huffed at him but didn't respond otherwise. Worried that he might did something wrong, he turned her around, only for her to slap his hand away _**"Don't touch me".**_

"_**Then tell me what's wrong!"**_

"_**why should I?"**_ she was looking him dead in the eye now, Never had he seen Robyn looking at him like this and kor knew that something had happened with him in the middle of it. _**"because obviously it has to do with me and I want to know what I did?"**_

Robyn crossed her arms now, straightened her like she was heading to battle "_**what you did, WHAT YOU DID?! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU ARE HELPING EARTH, THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE ALLRIGHT AND HERE I AM HEARING YOU TALK TO SHAKUL SAYING THAT THERES NOTHING ON EARTH THAT CAN BE SAVED AND THAT YOUR HELP WOULD BE WASTED. HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT? THERE ARE **__**ALWAYS **__**THINGS SOMEONE CAN HELP WITH. DON'T YOU CARE AT ALL IF THEY ALL DIE THERE? "**_

Kor was at loss for words now, she wasn't supposed to hear that, he had wanted to keep it a secret till they reach Tameran. So there wouldn't be a chance for her to get back to this Planet, where a sister would kill her brother for something to eat. She wouldn't survive there, not that he would doubt her abilities, no, she was just too nice to actually kill someone and that was just the way it works there. Besides it was her Code to not kill one.

"_**Robyn, I…, I care about them, but there's nothing I can do, besides…" **_he tried to explain but _**"I don't care what you have to say, fact is I trusted you and you lied to me to get me to go with you, I was so foolish, I was happy when you said to … Well it doesn't matter anymore I want nothing to do with you. As soon as we reach the next station ill be gone**_."

And with that she turned around, not giving him a second look. Kor tried to explain it to her again only to be struck down like before. After a while of this he gave up and left her room quietly with his head hung low.

Today it was a week since that sorrowful day and the tension was visible on the whole crew. Ever since Kor left her room, he disseminated his bad temper. Sometimes he would snap at crewmembers other times he would just stress them out and in rare situations, he even demolished his desk. It was really tiring and there was no sign of improvement more like worsening.

Today was post day, they were close to a satellite again and that meant that today lots of emails were coming. Of cause many crewmembers had been waiting for this to get word from their families and friends but their joy was marred because many emails would also come for kor and that means more paper work for him and that means an even worse mood.

At this very moment you could hear the countless insult echoes through the hallways. Oh this was bad. One moment later he was out of his room, stomping down the hallways, enraged to no end and everyone who saw him slipped quietly away.

When Robyn's door opened, the first thing she wanted to do was grumble at the person for not knocking, when she saw him however she turned a little pale. Why was he so enraged, she never saw him like this sure he was an emotional person but like this? No.

"_**Here`s a dress! We are going to a ball tomorrow evening and there's no way out of it, since you're still my fiancé and if you don't want to fly out the airlock."**_ With this he turned around and stomped out. Robyn was speechless; would he really throw her out the airlock if she didn't come with him? And why after all this time were they still engaged?

Well at least they have to land somewhere and this could be her chance to escape, does she even really WANT to? She said so a week ago but now she wasn't so sure anymore. Yes he had lied to her and she was still angry but ahhh she didn't know…

She looked at the white box that he had thrown at her _**"I guess I just have to see where this takes me"**_


End file.
